


The Script Or Me?

by joantaro



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tsuzuru goes from sub to dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joantaro/pseuds/joantaro
Summary: Tsuzuru's a little too focused on the script and his girlfriend is touch-starved...
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Script Or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: this is only my second attempt at writing a fic AND my first attempt at writing anything explicit. With that in mind, please don't expect too much haha; Nevertheless, thank you in advance for reading and take care! <3

“I’m almost done, I promise! Just give me a bit more time..”

“Oh come on, you said that earlier! Besides, the deadline is still three days away!”

“Nothing wrong with finishing it early, right?”

Unable to come up with a clever quip, you begrudgingly groaned in defeat. As he’s simply doing his job as the playwright, this normally wasn’t an issue to you. However, today was different—not only were you constantly being brushed off by Tsuzuru, but you were also bothered by _something else_. You understood that he doesn’t want to be distracted so as to finish earlier, but you didn’t get why he wouldn’t spare a few minutes for a quickie with you especially when the deadline isn’t close yet. You were getting impatient, and you will _not_ hesitate to go to great lengths.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures…”

Tsuzuru merely chuckled at your statement. “I’d like to see you try, dear.” 

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you? I’ll show you,” You mumbled as you made your way towards him. Without warning, you grabbed the backseat of his chair and turned it just enough for him to face you.

Tsuzuru didn’t have time to react as you immediately plopped down on his lap, straddling him and preventing him from escaping. His initial anger was quickly replaced with awkwardness.

Before he could question your actions, you slammed your lips against his and snaked your arms around his neck. Further deepening the kiss, you subtly pressed your chest on his and ran your fingertips across his nape. You knew your strategy was a success when he quivered under your touch and returned your kiss.

As Tsuzuru was about to get lost in the moment, you pulled away with a small smile. “Alright, I’m satisfied now.”

“What!? But we just got started..!” You had to admit, nothing was more satisfying than seeing Tsuzuru meekly submit to your advances. And seeing him blush, whether out of shyness or embarrassment or both.

“Fine, I’ll at least tell you what I want.” Leaning into his ear, you whispered huskily, “I want you to let all of your stress out, honey.” You paused to nibble on his earlobe and smiled to yourself when you heard a gasp. “There’s no need to hesitate.” Wanting to elicit another reaction from the man below you, you traced a finger along his lips, then moved it along his jaw. The tip of his ear further reddened, and you knew he was enjoying this. You _knew_ he wanted more. “Just for today…” You lowered your head on his neck, letting your cool breath lightly tickle him. “I’ll let you do absolutely anything to me.” To top it all off, you dragged your tongue up his neck and whispered his name. 

You were certain that Tsuzuru was ready to succumb to his lust when you felt a bulge grow underneath you. You, on the other hand, wanted to rile him up further. Pulling away, you gave him a cheeky grin and said, “That’s it for now! You still have a script to finish, don’t you?” 

Tsuzuru furrowed his eyebrows and began to protest, but you interrupted him by placing your forefinger on his lips. “Work hard, play hard!” You gave him a playful wink before pushing yourself away to stand up. He responded by yanking you back towards him by your waist, and you could see how his eyes were so full of lust—he was pleading, needy, desperate, _hungry_.

Murmuring your name, he then grunted in your ear, **_“Don’t look at me like that. You asked for this.”_ ** Before you could reply, Tsuzuru had pulled you in for a rough and sloppy kiss. He wasted no time and slithered his tongue into your mouth, not even giving you the chance to voluntarily part your lips. You weren’t complaining though; you were willing to do anything to see this side of him, and you did just that.

As his tongue explored the depths of your mouth, he ran his hands up and down your sides. It was getting hard to keep up with Tsuzuru’s pace; one second his hands are on your sides, the next second his hands are on your shoulders, your arms, or your back. You couldn’t tell anymore, but you were sure of one thing—you were _very_ excited, and he was making you feel _so_ _damn good_.

Tsuzuru momentarily pulled away for air, with a thin string of saliva still connecting your tongues. He gazed at you with half-lidded eyes and mouth agape—an expression that never failed to turn you on, regardless of whether Tsuzuru was being the top or bottom. Despite this, you still had the nerve to tease him. You smirked at him and taunted, “What, is that all you can do?” Your remark prompted Tsuzuru to glare at you and growl, “Just you wait. I’ll wipe that smug look off your face.”

You were about to sneer at his retort until he began peppering kisses across your neck while simultaneously fondling your breasts. In an attempt to restrain your moaning, you bit your lower lip. However, Tsuzuru was having none of that. He toyed with your buds: stroking, pressing, flicking, pinching. Unable to withstand his torture, you let out a small whimper, which only seemed to encourage him. Tsuzuru wasn’t a big fan of music, but your noises were an exception.

As his movements became more erratic, so did your moans. He was currently stuck doing one pattern: abruptly sinking his teeth into your skin, licking the bitten area, sucking on it, blowing on the wet spot so as to make you quiver, and kissing it, as if to apologize for the pain he gave you. You definitely loved receiving love bites from him, but right now, you wanted him to do something else. “Hey, I don’t get why you’re so focused on giving me hickeys…”

Tsuzuru chuckled darkly. **_“You just always look so much better when I mark you up.”_ ** He raised a hand to cup your cheek and muttered, **_“I hope you’re not tired yet. You still haven’t screamed my name and let everybody know who you belong to.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider liking and/or reblogging this on my tumblr, just-tsuzuru! I’d really appreciate it :)) thank you for reading! <3


End file.
